gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
John Cranley
John "Jock" Cranley (1952 - ?), es un personaje de la saga Grand Theft Auto, que aparece como personaje secundario en Grand Theft Auto V. Fue un actor de la televisión, participando en Vinewood como acróbata de acción; y, posteriormente, se postuló como candidato al puesto de gobernador del estado de San Andreas por parte del partido republicano. Es un hombre viudo de 61 años de edad. Probablemente, él mismo haya asesinado a su esposa, Jolene Cranley-Evans, arrojándola por un precipicio en Mount Gordo. Historia John Cranley es el nombre uno de los candidatos para el puesto gobernador del Estado de San Andreas durante el año en el que transcurren los sucesos de Grand Theft Auto V. El es un conservador miembro del partido republicano, el cual se opone a los inmigrantes y a las personas en condición de miseria, también menciona su desprecio hacia los policías, los obreros, y las ancianas. Además de ser político, es una reconocida estrella de cine y televisión, y un doble de riesgo. Antes de convertirse en famoso, Cranley solía vivir en Blaine County. Durante los años 70, Cranley alcanzó aspiraciones de convertirse en un hombre de truco en Los Santos, pero su esposa, Jolene Cranley-Evans, se opuso a su traslado a Los Santos, con el fin de que se quedaran en el condado de Blaine. De esta, un día mientras Jock y su esposa caminaban en el Mount Gordo, Jock Cranley tiró a su esposa hacia un acantilado matándola finalmente. Jock fue detenido por la policía, pero inmediatamente fue puesto en libertad sin cargo alguno, pensando la policía que cayó accidentalmente. En los 80´s (Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories) Durante la década de los 80´s, Cranley logro la fama gracias a su aparición en el show Stunt Double en MeTV. Ademas, participo en varias películas como Nighthawk 5, The Mainframe y 18-Wheeler Deathrace, como doble de acción. Cabe destacar que tuvo algunas apariciones en la radio. Cranley advierte contra el uso de drogas y admite haber tenido problemas con drogas en el pasado. Fue arrestado por el VCPD, aunque más tarde fue liberado, alegando que era un doble doble cometiendo los delitos en PSA que le asignaron Grand Theft Auto V Aparece en el programa radial Bless Your Heart de Blaine County Talk Radio como invitado. En él Jock dice que es un gran fan de la "pelea de la inmunización" (un movimiento anti vacunas), justificando su opinión diciendo que está harto de que el gobierno esté diciendo donde pueden vivir, donde pueden conducir y que meter en sus cuerpos. También menciona que la familia es importante y que tiene formó tres familias. La conversación con Bobby June va desde la subida del precio del gas, su candidatura de presidente y la inmigración, añadiendo sobre los inmigrantes arruinan la economía por que toman todos los trabajos. En uno de sus diálogos dice que piensa invadir Europa para poder ser grandes otra vez, justificándolo que Estados Unidos estuvo en su clímax cuando invadió Europa, por lo que prepara atacar primero Francia y luego Gran Bretaña. Termina mencionando algunas cosas que sacará cuando suba al poder, como por ejemplo, discriminación positiva, tener que contratar extranjeros, hacer que los escuelas acepten minorías, subsidio de educación y que la educación en sí se va ir. Luego de eso toma un sorbo del batido que había preparado luego de su discurso de Bobby June y se retira, recibiendo apoyo de Bobby y de espectadores para su campaña. Campaña política El candidato muestra spots publicitarios en la televisión de Los Santos y Blaine County, en donde muestra su desprecio hacia la candidata opositora demócrata, Sue Murry, catalogándola de arpía. En los mismos, muestra además su disgusto hacia vagabundos, discapacitados, inmigrantes, policías, etc., argumentando que a todos ellos les muestra "el dedo". A pesar de ésto, asegura que le importa y se preocupa mucho por la gente, queriendo ganar su interés mostrando imágenes de él realizando tomas de riesgo extremo, como saltos desde el Maze Bank Tower con un camión, o recordándole al público que es un gran actor. Su lema de campaña es en inglés "Jock will throttle the deficit just like he used to throttle bad guys". Su sitio web es www.jockcranley.com. Jock Cranley campaña2.png|Comercial de Jock. Jock Cranley campaña1.png|Señal que posee la dirección del sitio web de John . Jock Cranley ridiculización3.png|Una de las difamaciones a Jock por parte de su contrincante, Sue Murry. Jock Cranley ridiculización2.png|Otro insulto a John. Jock Cranley ridiculización1.png|Señal en la que se muestra un insulto a Jock. JockCranleyRidiculalización.jpg|Jock con el dedo medio. Jock_Cranley_Banner.png|Banner de Jock en el sitio web oficial de GTA V. Jock_Estrella_V.jpg|La estrella de Jock en el Paseo de la Fama. The_MainFrame.jpg|Jock en la película The Mainframe. JockCranleyAtuendoGTAOnline.png|Atuendo de carreras de Jock Cranley en GTA Online. Jock_Cranley_emblema.png|Emblema acrobática de Jock Cranley. Jock-CranleyFirma.png|Firma de Jock Cranley. CliffhangerAcrobacia-GTAO.png|Cliffhanger con tipografía de Jock Cranley. Hotring_Sabre_Jock_Cranley.png|Hotring Sabre con tipografía de Jock Cranley. Coquette_Clásico_Jock_Cranley.png|Coquette Clásico con tipografía de Jock Cranley. Curiosidades * John Cranley es un personaje mencionado también en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. * Está inspirado en el cuadragésimo presidente de los Estados Unidos de América, Ronald Reagan y al cuadragésimo quinto presidente, Donald Trump que fueron ambos republicanos elegidos para servir como presidente de los Estados Unidos. * Su nombre puede ser un guiño de Rockstar, ya que Jock puede traducirse a estúpido, burro, etcétera; dando a entender a que ciertos gobernadores dicen que mejorarán las cosas pero terminan actuando como estúpidos. * Podría ser una parodia de Arnold Schwarzenegger, quien fue estrella de cine, además de conservador y fue gobernador del estado de California. También puede ser una Referencia al Actual secretario de los Estados Unidos John Kerry debido al gran parecido físico y del Nombre * Es casi seguro que Jock sea el candidato del partido republicano o de algún partido político ficticio basado en el republicano, puesto que tiene la actitud de ser una persona de ideología extremadamente recia y conservadora, además de que en la mayoría de sus imágenes y vídeos de campaña suele predominar el color "rojo", color que identifica al partido republicano en la realidad. * Es probable que este haya asesinado a su esposa Jolene Cranley-Evans, ya que el fantasma de esta aparece a la noche en lo alto de la montaña de Mount Gordo, y deja escrito con sangre la palabra "Jock" en el suelo. * Tiene una estrella en el Paseo de la Fama, ya que fue a su antaño un gran actor de cine. * Su nombre puede ser una parodia al histórico gobernador de Massachusets, John Hancock, por la similitud entre ellos. * Nigel cree que Trevor Philips es Jock Cranley, pero no tienen parecido alguno. *Si se va a los campos de cosecha cerca del Aeródromo de McKenzie se podrá notar algunos extranjeros descansando en sillas y algunas veces dirán "Si pudiera votar, votaría por ese Jock Cranley" (esto sólo se puede notar de día). *Podemos encontrar una referencia al asesinato de Jolene por parte de John en la página mydivinewithin.com, en la que una de las opciones del formulario se ve representada como una persona cayendo por un precipicio, que podemos marcar como "esposa cabrona". en:Jock Cranley pl:Jock Cranley de:Jock Cranley hu:Jock Cranley Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto V Categoría:Políticos